Frühlingsgefühle
by Dendey
Summary: Tja, das sind meine beiden Beta´s schuld. Es geht um Trunks und Gohan, um Goten und Vegeta und um Goku und Mirai no Trunks. Viel mehr gibt´s da nicht zu sagen, denn die Feinde tauchen erst noch auf. Ups, hätt beinahe zu erwähnen vergessen, dass des SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Autor: FirstThunder1000, ich hab´s versprochen!

Thema: DragonBallZ natürlich, was denkt ihr denn, also wirklich, was anderes kann ich doch garnicht schreiben! (Dazu bin ich 1.zu uninformiert über andere Manga´s und 2. würde ich von meinem 'Fachgebiet' abkommen, was ich auf überhaupt gar keinen Fall möchte!) Obwohl..., da fällt mir doch grad die Animagic wieder ein "Wenn HP ein Manga wär! Hermine trüge nur noch Miniröcke..." (Sorry, überkam mich grad so..tropf)

Genre: Warnung! Shôunen-Ai, wird ganz bestimmt einer..BigFatHyperMegaWideBrideHentaiGrin

Warnung: Shôunen-Ai! Vielleicht auch ´n kleines bischen Violenz, kann zumindest vorkommen..., aber erst später wahrscheinlich. Ein bissal Depri is mir wohl auch noch reingerutscht, dann noch extrem Romance! und (am allerschlimmsten sich jetz schon mal sicherheitshalber versteckt) OOC-Ness, ich fürcht sogar ganz schlimm, manchmal. Diesmal kein Inzest, das wollte Chaos-Lill nicht..(Fragt mich jetzt bitte bloß nicht warum! Oder vielleicht doch, passt sogar hier drunter...) Achtung! Wir haben ein neues Mitglied! Ich habe es geschafft (stimmt gar nicht, First hat´s geschafft!) und sie ist meine Beta-Leserin! Und deshalb..., das sag ich euch besser später in der Note.

Disclaimer: Nein!heul ich will sie haben! Ihre ganzen Moneten zusammenkratzt Bitte!immer verzweifelter wird Warum nicht? sie im Endeffekt trotz allem nicht kriegt Na gut, ich mach´s kurz.

Sie gehören nicht mir sondern Akira-sama und nein ich verdien hiermit nix und das Copyright bleibt unverletzt und außerdem weiß ich nicht warum das so ist...grübel, grübel

Note: Es ist jetzt gleich 20:00 Uhr und ich habe seit gestern um 13:25 Uhr Herbstferien! Meine GK-Klausuren liegen alle noch vor mir und vorerst bleibt das jetz auch mal so. Ich hab jetzt endlich wieder ein bischen Zeit, um meine handgekritzelten Zeilen zu re-readen und in den PC einzutippen, damit ihr und meine Beta-Leserinnen wieder was habt/haben, womit ich Kommi´s einstreichen kann.

Note2: Da wir gerade dabei sind, meine Beta-Leserinnen! Eine davon heißt Anna-Luisa (Hat bisher nur den Prolog von First gekriegt... ich kann ja so gemein sein ), eine weitere Nadine (Hat First vom Prolog bis Kapitel 5 bekommen.. ich hab immer noch keinen Kommi von ihr gekriegt...ob ihr PC noch immer so viel Viren hat? ), dann noch Tabea (Hat bisher genauso viel gelesen wie Anna-Luisa.. Natürlich beide in Bio-Chemie, war ja klar! ) und jetzt kommen sie! Meine beiden neuesten Errungenschaften(wenn ich euch überhaupt so nennen darf!) : KIM & JENNY ! tatatataaaaaa

Wir gehen auf die selbe Schule und haben uns im Chor kennengelernt! Und da die beiden, was die Shôunen-Ai Kreise anbelangt, noch recht neu sind, hab ich beschlossen in dieser Hinsicht ganz einfach mal ein wenig Nachzuhelfen um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen. Daher habe ich den Beiden versprochen, ihnen eine Story zu schreiben, mit den von ihnen gewünschten Pairings und diese ihnen dann auch gleich zu widmen! Mann, das gibt dann ja wohl wieder echte Schreibarbeit...und hoffentlich dennoch ertragreiche Ferien.. 

Note3: Zeit: Das Jahr 785. Bra gibts nicht! Boo und das letzte Große Turnier gibts auch nicht!

(Gohan ist 28, Trunks ist 20 und Goten ist 18 (außerdem hat er nicht diese komische Frisur, sondern immer noch die Gleiche, wie sein Vater). Desweiteren ist Vegeta 53(aber er sieht natürlich immer noch total gut aus! anders kennen wir das ja auch gar nicht! ), Goku ist 48 und Bulma ist 52 (der Rest ist unwichtig und deshalb hör ich auch jetzt auf.)Das allerdings ohne dass ich die Jahre im Raum von Geist und Zeit berücksichtige!)

Note4: Das ist natürlich ( wie immer kommt schließlich von mir... ) eine parallele Realität! Goku ist stärker als Vegeta und der ist stärker als Gohan, der ist stärker als Trunks, der ist ein klein wenig stärker als Goten und das reicht auch für den Anfang. bfhmwbhg

Widmung: Also, wie gesagt: Für KIM & JENNY !

Pairing: In diesem Kapitel : Truhan, Vegeten (fragt sich nur, bleibt das auch weiterhin so...)

Zeichenerklärung:

"..." Geredetes

... Gedachtes

'...' ironisch gemeintes oder zitiertes, auch artverwandte Wörter

(...) Nebeninfos, manchmal auch Erklärungen

(+...+) Meine Kommentare, die ich mir an/zu dieser Stelle einfach nicht verkneifen konnte

Ortswechsel

... Gespräch per Thelepathie

Also ihr wisst ja, ich labere zu viel! Und, na was is? Habt ihr euch schon dran gewöhnt? Oder bin ich immer noch so schlimm?

Achja und noch was letztes: Bitte wundert euch nicht, aber ich kann ChiChi nunmal nicht so besonders gut leiden. woran das wohl bloß liegen mag? Und auf Bulma bin ich nur manchmal gut zu sprechen, in der Regel aber auch nie so wirklich schlecht und Videl kann ich nun aber so was von überhaupt gar nicht gut ab, dass ich sie in die Story hier erst gar nicht reingebracht hab. Ach und sie und Gohan waren auch nie zusammen! Ist das jetzt klar! eindringlich kuckt zustimmendes Nicken ausmacht sich zufrieden zurücklehnt und weiter an der Story schreibt

Kaptiel 1:

Es war ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen und ein lauer Wind strich über die Felder auf dem Berg Paozu.

Zwischen die friedliche Stille, der langsam wieder zu ganzem Leben erwachenden Natur, mischten sich genervte Antworten auf scharf gestellte, überspitzt arrogante Fragen.

Seit 15 Stunden waren die Briefs bereits unterwegs.

Die ersten paar Stunden hatte Trunks noch schlafen können, bis das Gerede im Wageninneren es geschafft hatte, ihn bis zum Sonnenaufgang wach zu halten.

Seitdem waren inzwischen ca. 9 Stunden und 50 Minuten vergangen.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte der Schlafentzug und die andauernde Diskussion seiner Eltern, Trunks bereits so weit gebracht, dass er ernsthaft überlegte einfach aus dem Wagen auszusteigen und den achso hoch gepriesenen, gemeinsamen 'Urlaub' bereits vor dessen Beginn abzubrechen.

Allerdings hielt ihn der Gedanke an 3 Wochen mit Gohan davon ab, denn sie hatten sich, beide gemeinsam, dazu entschlossen, ihren Eltern jetzt langsam aber sicher die ersten 'Hinweise' zu geben.

Vorletzten Winter war es gewesen, als sie im tiefsten Schnee zueinander gefunden hatten, auf einer Berghütte der Briefs'schen Familie.

Flashback 

Ihre Mütter hatten organisiert, dass das Weihnachtsfest zuhause gefeiert wurde, sowie das Neujahrsfest. Allerdings die Weihnachtsfeiertage und die Tage bis einschließlich Sylvester gemeinsam auf der Berghütte genossen werden sollten. Nach zwei Tagen waren ChiChi & Bulma zum shoppen in die nächst größere Stadt gefahren. Goku und Vegeta hatten sich daraufhin auf den Weg in die westliche Hauptstadt gemacht, um im GR zu trainieren, denn Goten hatte eine Wette gegen Vegeta verloren und Goku hatte ein Training als Preis für den Wettsieger ausgesetzt. Als Gohan seinem Bruder gesagt hatte, das Beide bereits auf dem Weg zum GR waren, machte auch dieser sich auf den Weg und sie waren allein zurückgeblieben.

Dem Zufall hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie bald darauf durch einen Schneesturm völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten waren.

Bulma und ChiChi hatten versucht anzurufen, aber Trunks hatte sein Handy nicht mitgenommen und so leitete das Gerät den Anruf nach dem 4-ten Klingeln auf die Haupt-Haus-Leitung um und kurz darauf war am anderen Ende Vegeta´s total genervte Stimme zu hören gewesen, da der blöde Anruf ihn dabei gestört hatte Son-Goku im Kampf mal so richtig fertig zu machen ( ,da dieser seine letzte Mahlzeit vor inzwischen 9 Stunden zu sich genommen hatte).

Der Schneesturm verwischte auch die Auren von Trunks und Son-Gohan, so dass Goku die Berghütte (trotz der MTT), bei seiner schlechten Orrientierung, einfach nicht wiederfinden konnte. Goten hatte dann seine Mutter beruhigt, Gohan seie schließlich schon erwachsen und könne mehr als gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Vegeta beruhigte notgedrungenerweise Bulma, dass Trunks viel zu stark war, um sich von 'ein wenig Schnee' unterkriegen zu lassen. Also trafen sich im Endeffekt alle in der während Gohan sein Wissen über die Primär-, Sekundär-, Tertiär- und Quartiärstruktur der Aminosäuren vertiefte und Trunks gelangweilt in einem von Gohan´s Geschichtsbüchern blätterte. Nach 3 Minuten über die Krönung von Karl dem Kürbiskopf, im Jahre 80, hatte Trunks absolut kein Interesse mehr weiterzulesen.

Er ließ sich also gegen die Stuhllehne sinken und überlegte was er sonst noch tun könnte. Er entschied sich, dass er ein wenig Musik hören wollte, also stellte er das Radio an, das Dumme daran war nur, dass der Schneefall sämtliche Sender blockierte, weil die nächste Sendestation sowieso schon nur noch ganz knapp in Reichweite war.

Trunks schmiss sich, nach diesem misslungenem Versuch sich mit etwas Musik abzulenken, einfach auf die Couch und döste nach kurzer Zeit ein. Da es aber, durch den Schneesturm, mit der Zeit immer kühler in der Berghütte wurde, wachte Trunks frierend wieder auf. Son-Gohan schien auch zu frieren, denn seine Zähne klapperten, was er allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien. Trunks stand also auf und holte sich eine Decke. Dummerweise, war das die Einzige, die er fand. Ins Bett wollte er nämlich eigentlich noch nicht. Ihre Betten standen zwar im selben Zimmer, aber Trunks war überhaupt nicht müde. Gohan saß am Schreibtisch, dem gegenüber stand die Couch, auf die sich Trunks nun wieder setzte. Er legte sich unter die Decke und versuchte sein aufkommendes Zittern zu unterdrücken, was er auch schaffte. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Gohan einfach nicht aufhörte mit den Zähnen zu klappern, kam Trunks um eine Frage nicht mehr herum.

"Ist dir vielleicht kalt?"

Gohan sah auf, schien zu realisieren, dass seine Zähne klapperten und sah zu Trunks hinüber.

"Nich so schlimm.." er wand sich wieder sienem Buch zu. Ich muss aufpassen!..oh, verdammt warum sieht er mich so an!...muss ich jetzt etwas sagen? oder sollte ich das lieber lassen? 

Er blickte scheu zu Trunks hinüber. Seine Augen..dieses tiefe Schwarz... Trunks verlor sich in diesen unendlichen Tiefen. Auch Gohan konnte diesen Saphiren nicht widerstehen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, er konnte es nicht erklären, aber Gohan stand einfach auf und begab sich in Richtung Couch. Als er vor Trunks ankam, kniete er sich vor ihm hin und sie waren auf gleicher Augenhöhe, um sich dann, einander in die Augen sehend, langsam näher zu kommen...

Flashback ende 

Endlich war es so weit, das Haus der Son´s kam in Sicht, nach 16 Stunden Fahrt! Trunks war jetzt so hibbelig, dass er es kaum noch aushielt still auf der Rückbank des Wagens zu sitzen.

Dummerweise bemerkte sein Vater seine aufgekommene Nervosität sofort.

"Was soll der Scheiß jetzt, Trunks! Seit wann kannst du nicht mal mehr irgendwo still sitzen bleiben!"

Der Vorwurf: Und das als Sohn eines Prinzen! war ganz deutlich aus Vegeta´s Worten herauszuhören.

Trunks ersparte es sich selbst seinem Vater darauf eine Antwort zu geben und stieg einfach durchs Fenster aus dem Wagen aus.

Er flog das letzte Stück (natürlich mit gelöschter Aura) und klopfte bei Son-Gohan ans Fenster, er hatte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten können ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, denn wenn sie sich, natürlich meist heimlich, mal trafen, waren sie in der Regel nicht miteinander allein.

Gohan saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las. Wie immer! dachte sich Trunks. Als er das leichte Klopfen hörte, wandte Gohan seinen Kopf nach rechts und hob ihn auf Trunk´s Augenhöhe. Sofort stürzte er auf, als er seine(!) Saphire erblickte und öffnete ihm hastig das Fenster, nur um ihn gleich in die Arme zu schließen und nachdem er sich sicher war, dass sie keiner sehen konnte, zog er ihn ins Zimmer, die Vorhänge zu und ließ einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zwischen ihnen entflammen.

"Und wo bleib ich dabei?" fragte ihn Trunks vorwurfsvoll, als beide Luft holen mussten.

Gohan sah ihn perplex an. "Wie? Was meinst du?"

Trunks nahm mit der Rechten eins der Bücher in die Hand, die aufgeschlagen auf Gohan´s Schreibtisch lagen und sah es eifersüchtig an.

Gohan folgte seinem Blick und der landete auf seinem Buch.

"Du verbringst viel mehr Zeit mit deinen Büchern, als mit mir!" schmollte Trunks. "Was ist dir eigentlich wichtiger? Diese dummen Bücher und die Noten die du dafür kriegst, wenn du weißt was da drin steht oder ich?"

"Du natürlich!" Gohan zog ihn noch enger an sich, wandt das Buch aus Trunks Hand, worauf dieses auf den Boden fiel und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich! Und das wird auch immer so bleiben!" seine Stimme war zwar nur ein Flüstern, aber ein fest entschlossenes, das sagte Trunks auch der eiserne Griff indem er von Gohan gehalten wurde.

"Ich liebe dich auch!" und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder.

In dem Dämmerlicht das in Gohan´s Zimmer herrschte, da er die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, waren die Beiden kaum zu erkennen. Sie vergaßen einfach alles um sich herum und ihre Küsse wurden immer wilder, sie hatten sich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen, hatten dieses Gefühl schon viel zu lange nicht mehr haben dürfen und hatten sich wegen der Gegenwart anderer viel zu oft zurückhalten müssen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr, ab jetzt wollten sie das alles ändern. Für den Extremfall, hatte Trunks bereits ein Appartment in der südlichen Hauptstadt an der Hand, es war ein Super-Angebot und er brauchte nur noch zuzugreifen.

Son-Goku´s Frau sah auf die Uhr, es war 5 Minuten nach 2 (14:05).

"Wo bleibt Son-Goten nur, ich hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er uns Bescheid sagen soll, wenn der Wagen in Sicht kommt." polterte sie und bevor sie ihre Standpauke noch erweitern konnte, machte sich Son-Goku auf den Weg, um seinen jüngsten Sohn möglichst rasch zu finden.

ChiChi ging währenddessen in den Flur, an die Haustür und ging hinaus, um die ankommenden Gäste zu begrüßen.

Ihre Überraschung war groß, als sie nur Bulma aus dem Wagen aussteigen sah.

"Hallo ChiChi!" (Bulma)

"Hallo Bulma! Aber sag mal.." (Der Hausdrachen)

"Ja tut mir leid, unterwegs war kurz mal Stau, deshalb sind wir so spät!" (Bulma)

"Nein, das meinte ich doch gar nicht.Wo ist der Rest, du bist doch nicht etwa alleine gekommen oder? Ich hab extra doppelt so viel gekocht wie sonst!" (ChiChi bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, neben Goku zusammenstauchen!)

Da ChiChi schon wieder begann sich aufregen zu wollen erklärte Bulma hastig.

"Nein, nein! Nicht doch! Trunks ist nur schon vorgeflogen und Vegeta ist ihm nach, weil er sich noch mit ihm streiten wollte." (Bulma)

"Achso, na dann ist ja gut. Komm doch rein."

Die Beiden Frauen gingen also ins Haus.

"Verdammt wo steckt der Bengel bloß wieder!" Vegeta hatte sich im Wald verflogen, indem er Trunks aus den Augen verlohren hatte und weil dieser seine Aura gelöscht hatte konnte er ihn auch nicht wiederfinden.

Entschlossen seinem 'Sohn' eine mächtige Standpauke um die Ohren zu hauen, wenn er ihn das nächste mal zwischen kriegen würde, stürzte er durch die Baumkronen in Richtung Himmel, um zum Hause der Son's zu fliegen. Dazu kam er aber nicht wirklich, denn gerade als er durch das dichte Blätterwerk hindurch war und wieder die Augen öffnete, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.

Ja, ich weiß ich bin fies gerade jetzt aufzuhören, aber eigentlich müsste euch ja wohl hoffentlich klar sein dürfen, wer das denn ist. Aber keine Sorge! Was glaubt ihr denn wofür ich extra gleich zwei Kapitel hochgeladen habe? Na, dann noch viel Spaß und natürlich ebenso reichliche Kommi´s!

FirstThunder1000


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Son-Goten hatte zusammenhangslos in der Luft geschwebt, bis ihn etwas hartes an der Brust getroffen und somit seinen gesamten Atem aus seiner Lunge gepresst hatte. Er keuchte schwer und sah an sich hinab, direkt in ein schwarzes, weit aufgerissenes Augenpaar, das ihn sehr überrascht musterte.

Goten war zwar auch ziemlich überrascht, aber die Tatsache, dass Vegeta immer noch direkt an seine Brust gelehnt schwebte irritierte ihn etwas und er errötete sogar leicht und außerdem konnte er sich einfach nicht bewegen, geschweige denn irgendetwas wortähnliches hervorbringen.

Was ist das? Was ist das nur wieder?...Ist es das? Ist es wirklich das? Das wäre schön...sehr schön sogar!... Vegeta wusste kaum noch was er tat, seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände entspannten sich und er begann die Wärme zu spüren, die sich von seiner Brust aus durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Und er genoss es sogar! Ja, er genoss diese Wärme wirklich. Seine Hände legten sich plötzlich auf Goten´s Rücken und zogen diesen näher zu sich, als er sich an ihm hinaufzog und mit dem leisen Anflug eines leichten Lächelns fragte.

"Was machst du denn hier? Dich hab ich hier ja gar nicht erwartet." Vegeta klang irgendwie unerwartet freundlich, irgendwie sogar friedlich und entspannt.

"..Ähm.." (Goten)

Goten´s Verstand realisierte so langsam, dass er mit antworten dran war, also stotterte er einfach drauf los.

"I-ich soll..sollte hier doch...doch auf euch..warten, ja genau! Ich sollte hier warten und ..und dann...dann Mum bescheid sagen da-...damit sie das Essen fertig hat!" (Goten)

Goten´s Verstand meldete sich mal wieder ab (+ fg wer kennt das nicht? zwinker+) und er verlor jegliches Interesse an einer weiteren verbalen Kommunikation, denn die Augen seines Gegenübers nahmen ihn schlichtweg einfach gefangen und der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen hob sich nun etwas deutlicher als vorher ab.

Was hat er jetzt? Was ist das für ein Blick? Vegeta verstand den Ausdruck in Goten´s Augen nicht und seltsamerweise, ihm unerklärlicherweise wollte er unbedingt wissen, was es war, was er da in Goten´s Augen sah und nicht deuten konnte. Kann es sein dass?...Nein, sicher nicht. 

"Was hast du denn?" Er fragte jetzt einfach ganz direkt. (Vegeta)

Goten war gefesselt von diesen Ozeanen " Meere der Traurigkeit " kam es ihm in den Sinn und er merkte nicht einmal, dass er diese drei Worte laut aussprach.

"Wie meinst du das?" Vegeta verstand diese so zusammenhangslos in den Raum geworfenen Worte nicht, wollte es aber unbedingt. "Goten?" fragte er sacht und mit sanfter Stimme.

"Ja.." Goten reagierte wider erwarten.

"Was hast du?" (Vegeta)

"Ich weiß nicht." (Goten)

Goten´s Augen klappten auf Halbmast zu und er sah Vegeta nur noch verträumt an, ohne ihm zu antworten oder sonst auf irgendetwas in seiner Umgebung zu reagieren.

Vegeta verstand diesen Blick immer noch nicht, bis er die Hände Goten´s seinen Rücken hinaufstreichen fühlte und ihm plötzlich eis-kalt war, nur damit er fast gleichzeitig eine Hitzewelle über sich hereinbrechen fühlte und er nur einen Wunsch hatte. Er wollte diesem Wesen vor ihm, dessen Blick er nicht mehr zu deuten vermochte einfach nur nahe sein und zwar so nahe wie nur irgendmöglich. Seine Rechte strich durch den Haarschopf seines Gegenübers und zog diesen zu sich.

Vegeta schloss seine Augen bis auf einen kleinen Spalt und schob seinen eigenen Kopf noch ein paar Zentimeter vor. Seine Nasenspitze strich an der Goten´s vorbei und über dessen Wange hinunter zu seinem Kinn, über die andere Wange zurück, knapp über Goten´s Oberlippe vorbei zurück zur anderen Wange und dann überwandt Vegeta die letzte Distanz, die Beide noch voneinander trennte.

Seine Lippen bebten als er sie auf die Goten´s legte und er spürte ein leichtes Zittern durch den Körper ihm gegenüber gehen und er hoffte, das es von der gleichen Hitzewelle gefolgt wurde, wie es bei ihm der Fall gewesen war.

Jetzt bemerkte auch Goten die Veränderung die vor sich gegangen war und er erkannte wieder diese schwarzen Ozeane, die sich vor ihm in endloser Ferne erstreckten. Auch stieg ihm ein wohl bekannter Duft in die Nase und er sog ihn gierig in sich ein, um ihn, da er jetzt so deutlich wie nie war, tief in seinem Gedächtnis bewahren zu können.

Goku verzog sich geschwind durch die Hintertür und flog in Richtung Westen, wo ein Berg stand und einem die Sicht auf die Straße nahm, hinterdem er Son-Goten vermutete. Als er diesen erreichte, flog er nicht an dem Berg vorbei, sonder Versteckte sich hinter einem Felsen, denn das was er da sah, sah für ihn irgendwie nicht so aus, als ob die Beteiligten es gutheißen würden, wenn sie die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person registrieren würden. Seine Anwesenheit blieb glücklicherweise unbemerkt, da er seine Aura gelöscht hatte, als er vom Küchentisch aufgestanden war, weil er Goten einen kleinen Streich hatte spielen wollen.

Nun aber sah er, wie Vegeta sein Gesicht dem seines Sohnes langsam näherte und mit seiner Nasenspitze sanft über dessen Wange strich. Nicht allein, dass es ihnen nichts auszumachen schien, dass sie da 2 Meter über dem Wald schwebten, engumschlungen Zärtlichkeiten austauschten und einander immer näher kammen, nein es kam sogar noch unglaublicher für Goku, denn dann küsste Vegeta seinen Sohn sogar noch! Einfach so!

Vegeta reichte das bloße Gefühl der Berührung nicht mehr. Also begann er nun seine Lippen leicht gegen die des anderen zu bewegen. Er massierte diese inzwischen zwar regelrecht, blieb jedoch weiterhin sehr sanft. Goten ging nun darauf ein und zwar bewusst, vollkommen bewusst, was dazu führte, dass sich der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen noch hartnäckiger festsetzte. Er entschied sich auch dafür, Vegeta noch ein wenig näher an sich heran zu ziehen, um ihn noch deutlicher zu spüren, seine gewöhnlichen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten reichten ihm jetzt einfach nicht mehr aus, um sein Gegenüber zu beschreiben und weiterhin erkennen zu wollen.

Vegeta merkte, wie Goten´s Arme sich um ihn festzogen und nun übte seine Rechte wieder leichten Druck auf den Haarschopf vor ihm aus und er fühlte die Lippen des Anderen noch näher an den seinen. Woraufhin er sich beinah nicht mehr hätte zurückhalten können. Seine Blicke lagen wieder in denen des Anderen und begannen zu suchen, nach Angst, Zweifeln, Furcht oder dergleichen, aber er fand nichts außer Zustimmung und diesem für ihn undeutbaren Blick in den Augen Goten´s. Deshalb schloss er nun seine Augen und wartete darauf was passieren würde. Goten´s Bewegungen waren nicht weniger sanft als die seinen und doch waren sie mit nun geschlossenen Augen ganz anders, viel intensiver.

Goten hatte den fragend, suchenden Blick erkannt und war daraufhin auch auf die Suche gegangen, natürlich nicht ohne eine anständige Portion Zustimmung in seine Augen zu mischen. Er fand weder Abelehnung, noch Ekel oder sonst etwas ähnliches, sondern nur tiefen Schmerz, Traurigkeit, Sorgen, keine Angst aber so etwas wie Verzweiflung und eine Art Mauer oder Barriere, die Vegeta um seinen innersten Gefühlskern aufgebaut hatte und die nun drohte einzustürzen. Sie wackelte und bröckelte immer mehr auseinander, je länger Goten sie betrachtete. Vegeta wankte leicht und schloss dann seine Augen, ohne sein sonstiges Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu verändern, Goten kam es schon fast genießerisch vor und so schloss auch er seine Augen nun ganz, er wollte wissen ob es mit geschlossenen Augen wirklich so viel schöner war, wie es ihm durch Vegeta´s Verhalten schien.

Es war zwar kaum zu glauben aber trotzdem immer noch real, das reine Gefühl ihres Kusses wurde um so vieles intensiver, dass Goten leicht der Kopf schwirrte, all diese großen, starken Emotionen, hatten doch in Goten´s Kopf gar nicht alle gleichzeitig genug Platz!

Vegeta gewöhnte sich an dieses Gefühl der Überfülltheit an Reizeinströmungen und wurde nun etwas fordernder auch Goten verlor langsam seine Schüchternheit und erhöhte den Druck seiner Lippen auf denen Vegeta´s leicht, er wollte nun auch mehr, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht denken, um wie viel stärker solche Gefühle noch sein konnten, also wollte er es einfach erfahren, durch ausprobieren wenn möglich, denn es gefiel ihm Vegeta so unglaublich nah sein zu dürfen.

Vegeta ging auf die Forderung Goten´s ein und zog ihn noch etwas näher zu sich.

Sie genossen ihren zärtlichen Kuss so lange, bis sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit hatten, den anderen intensiver spüren zu können. Vegeta bereitete seinen ohnehin schon sehr verwirrten Geist darauf vor und wagte es dann. Seine Zungenspitze stahl sich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und berührte die Goten´s leicht. Dieser bemerkte das sofort und ließ ihr seine Eigene entgegenwandern. Sie befühlten sich gegenseitig, Vegeta tastete sich weiter vor und Goten ließ ihn passieren. Goten so intim und genau spüren zu können, trieb nun auch Vegeta einen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen.

Nachdem er jeden Winkel seines Gegenübers erforscht hatte, liebkoste er sanft dessen zu Leben erwachende Zunge und half ihr es sich in ihm gemütlich zu machen.

Sie blieben zwar zärtlich wurden jedoch bald wieder fordernder, denn der jeweils andere schmeckte den Beiden einfach viel zu gut und verlockend, daher gestaltete Vegeta ihren Kuss nun etwas leidenschaftlicher. Goten ging mit und küsste ihn hungrig zurück, er hatte solche Gefühle, wie sie dieser Kuss bei ihm auslöste, zwar noch nie gehabt, aber sie gefielen ihm und er mochte es, sie durch immer intensiver werdende Bewegungen zu verstärken.

Als Vegeta´s Hand begann ihm sanft durch die Haare zu streichen, musste Goten leicht gegen Vegeta´s Lippen seufzen, was diesen, aus Goten´s Sicht traurigerweise, dazu veranlasste ihren sanft-fordernden-leidenschaftlich-genießerischen Kuss zu beenden.

Goten sah ihn aus leicht überraschten, aber tief glücklichen Augen etwas enttäuscht an, denn er hätte den Kuss gerne noch etwas länger ausgedehnt und Vegeta´s Ozeane forschten leicht verträumt in Goten´s Blicken.

"Das.." begann Goten "das war...darauf hab ich...mein Leben lang gewartet."

"Worauf? Auf einen Kuss?" von mir? fragte Vegeta ungläubig.

Goten nickte. "Und...und...da-darauf, dass..."

Vegeta sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Jaa?"

"..dass..ich...dich..dich auch.." (Goten)

"Dass du mich auch küssen darfst?" (Vegeta)

"Ja.." hauchte Goten und nickte wieder leicht.

"Meinst du nicht, du hättest mich einfach fragen können, ob du..?" (Vegeta)

Aber Goten schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Vegeta leise.

"Weil...weil..es.." (Goten)

"Weil es nicht 'richtig' ist!" Vegeta klang vorwurfsvoll und sein Blick war sehr verletzt, denn die Barriere in seinen Augen war für Goten nicht mehr vorzufinden.

"Nein! Nicht doch! Ich...ich weiß..nur nicht ob..ob" Goten biss sich auf die Lippen und wich Vegeta´s forschenden Blicken aus.

"Was weißt du nicht?" fragte Vegeta, nun wieder etwas sanfter.

"Naja, also..ob...ich meine...Darf ich dir etwas sagen?" (Goten)

"Nicht, wenn du mich dabei nicht ansiehst!" sagte Vegeta scharf.

Also sah Goten ihn an, ertrug die forschenden Blicke Vegeta´s und ließ es über sich ergehen, ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu müssen und seine Reaktion abzuwarten.

Vegeta erschrak leicht als er bemerkte, dass Goten ihn irgendwie durch starke Schmerzen verletzt, tief trauernd, verzweifelt und dennnoch hoffend ansah. Er wollte versuchen ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, aber er wusste nicht so ganz wie er das machen sollte.

"Was ist los? Jetzt sag schon. Wie...wie kann ich dir helfen?" Vegeta klang wieder so sanft und diesmal auch noch so seltsam, irgendwie fast einfühlsam und beruhigend.

Durch diese Worte änderte sich der Ausdruck in Goten´s Augen und Vegeta erkannte nun, dass es wieder dieses undeutbare Gefühl war, mit dem Goten ihn ansah, doch diesmal glaubte Vegeta es wenigstens ansatzweise zu verstehen. Irgendwie schien es für ihn so etwas wie tiefes Vertrauen zu beinhalten.

Dieses leichte Rot auf Vegeta´s Wangen sah einfach hinreißend aus und machte Goten total melancholisch. Son-Goten wusste immer noch nicht weiter, sollte er ihm das jetzt wirklich sagen? Aber was war oder würde werden können, wenn er es nicht tat, wenn er ihm das jetzt nicht sagte?

"Helfen? Du..du willst mir wirklich helfen?" Goten wusste weder ein noch aus, das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein, aber anders durfte es noch viel weniger sein, dafür glaubte Goten viel zu stark an dieses Gefühl, dass er zu haben glaubte, wenn er Vegeta sah, wenn auch nur aus weiter Ferne.

"Wenn ich es kann." versicherte ihm Vegeta "Was kann ich tun?"

Weis mich nicht ab! Verachte mich nicht! Erwiedere meine Gefühle! Nein, das kannst du nicht oder vielleicht ja doch? "Bitte, Vegeta..." seine Augen versanken wieder in diese Ozeane. Die tiefe Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und alles andere war immer noch da, aber die Barriere war wirklich verschwunden oder glaubte Son-Goten das nur? Aber, was war das? Eine neue Sorge? Aber warum? Wegen ihm vielleicht...?

"Ja, was!" Vegeta forderte nun, mit einem leichten Nachdruck in der Stimme, endlich eine Antwort zu erhalten.

"Ich...ich..." (Goten)

"Du." (Vegeta)

"hab.." (Goten)

"Du hast." (Vegeta)

"m-mich" (Goten)

"Du has(+s+)t dich?"(+super fies grins+) (Vegeta) liegt es an mir oder ist er sich selbst etwa noch gar nicht sicher worauf er überhaupt hinaus will? 

"verliebt!" (Goten)

"aha" (Vegeta) und wie geht´s weiter.. 

"..in dich!" (Goten)

oh,ohu! Also das, das ändert..doch eigentlich alles..oder auch nicht? (Vegeta)

Goten wartete und wartete, er wartete jetzt eigentlich nur noch auf den großen Knall. Darauf, dass endlich der Punkt erreicht wurde, an dem entweder sein Wunsch ihm nah sein zu dürfen und aktzeptiert zu werden in Erfüllung ging oder zerstört wurde. Er glaubte nun kurz vor einem Abgrund zu stehen, von dem er wusste, dass er ihm das Herz brechen würde, wenn er fiel und nicht aufgefangen wurde, aber würde Vegeta das tun, würde er ihn auffangen? Warum und wozu denn, er hatte doch schließlich nichts davon...oder doch? Vielleicht schon..aber wohl doch eher nicht. 

"Vegeta. Ich liebe dich!" versuchte Goten es noch einmal, aber diesmal etwas kleinlaut, denn er wusste immer noch nicht, wie Vegeta es jetzt direkter formuliert aufnehmen würde.

Vegeta bewegte sich nicht, dachte aber auch irgendwie nicht so wirklich nach, sondern tat ganz einfach gar nichts. Daher tauchte Goten wieder aus seinen Ozeanen auf, um seinen Blick auf eine unter ihnen stehenden Eiche zu fixieren.

Goten versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen denn es kam ihm so vor, als würde er jetzt schon fallen, aber Vegeta ließ ihn nicht, anstatt ihn loszulassen, krallten sich die Finger seiner Linken Hand tief in den Stoff von Goten´s aquamarinblauem T-Shirt und seine Rechte strich besänftigend zu Goten´s Nacken.

"Wirklich?" fragte er fast schüchtern.

Und Goten wagte es nun ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen, nachdem er zustimmend genickt hatte.

"Ich hab mich auch verliebt." nun setzte sich der Rotschimmer unabänderlich auf Vegeta´s Wangen fest.

"..und.." (Goten)

" In wen? " hauchte Vegeta ihm entgegen und Goten war wie paralysiert, so dass er nur kurz seine Augen schließen konnte, um ihm zu antworten.

"Was glaubst du?" neckte Vegeta ihn mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

"Ich weiß..nicht...vielleicht..." (Goten)

"Ja?" kam es fragend und verführerisch von Vegeta.

"Vielleicht..hast du ja..mein Flehen erhöhrt. Nachdem du mich so lange..hast leiden lassen." während diesen Worten, errötete Goten sehr tief und diese Röte richtete sich schon mal darauf ein, dass das wohl ein neuer Dauerzustand werden würde.

"Hab ich dir Schmerz zugefügt, so tut es mir leid. Komm her ich erlös dich von deinem Schmerz und deinen Zweifeln." Er zog Goten, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen, wieder näher zu sich. "Ich küss sie dir einfach weg!"

Und seine Lippen strichen sanft über die Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren.

Goku traute seinen Augen ja kaum noch, aber seinen Ohren inzwischen noch viel weniger, denn das was er seinen Sohn da gerade hatte sagen hören, konnte er im Moment so irgendwie gar nicht in seinen Schädel reinbringen.

Was die Aussage Vegeta´s anging, so konnte er nur noch schwer schlucken, um dann endgültig vom Glauben abzufallen, als er die darauf folgenden Worte seines Jüngsten vernahm, Vegeta´s Reaktion auf dessen Worte, ließ Goku allerdings fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, als er realisierte, dass die Beiden das anscheinend beide absolut ernst meinten und sie wohl so schnell nichts mehr auseinander bringen konnte. Beziehungsweise gefrohr ihm das Blut in den Adern erst, als er sich ausmalte, wie Bulma oder, und das vorallem, ChiChi das wohl aufnehmen würden. Er konnte sich schon ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie ChiChi ausrasten und vielleicht sogar auf die Beiden losgehen würde, aber er nahm sich auch fest vor, dem entgegen zu wirken und wenn nötig auch dazwischen zu gehen, um dieses Paar vor Übergriffen ihnen feindlich gesinnter, so gut als es ihm möglich sein würde, zu schützen.

Daher zog er sich nach dieser Entscheidung erst einmal zurück, um den auf ihn wartenden Frauen zu erzählen, die Beiden würden aus einer Laune heraus miteinander trainieren.

Goku betrat die Küche wieder durch die Hintertüre und fand die beiden Frauen in tiefster Konversation darüber, welche von Beiden den besseren Mann im Haus hatte.

"Son-Goku wo warst du so lange! Und warum hast du Trunks und Vegeta nicht mitgebracht?" (Der son'sche Hausdrachen)

Oh, Mist verdammt! Trunks hab ich ja völlig vergessen! Gut, dann eben anders.. (Goku)

"Tja, also wisst ihr das war so, als ich angefangen hab, die Beiden zu suchen, da bin ich erst mal sicherheitshalber ein Stück nach Osten geflogen, nur um zu wissen, dass die Zwei nicht am Haus vorbei geflogen sind. Dann bin ein Stück nach Norden und nach Süden und dann bin ich nach Westen und hab sie im Wald gesucht. Trunks und Goten hab ich da dann auch gefunden, die Beiden trainieren und Vegeta hab ich dann am See gefunden, der hält da ein kleines Nickerchen. Er ist wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig müde von der Fahrt." (Goku)

"Ja, das kann allerdings gut möglich sein. Er hat mich ja auch schließlich die ganze Fahrt lang mit seinem Gequatsche genervt, obwohl wenn ich es recht bedenke war das wohl ganz gut so, denn so bin ich wenigstens nicht hinterm Steuer eingeschlafen." meinte Bulma und so knüpften sie und ChiChi wieder bei ihrem alten Gesprächsthema an.

Sieht so aus als hätt ich noch mal Glück gehabt. (Goku)

"Dafür lässt er sich jetzt aber nicht blicken, um sich beim kofferausladen nützlich zu machen!" (ChiChi)

"Ach, du kennst ihn doch! Das ist halt nun mal nicht so seine Art, aber es wundert mich schon ein wenig, dass Trunks noch nicht da ist, um mir dabei zu helfen. Hast du ihm denn nichts gesagt Goku?" (Bulma)

"Ähm, äh, nein also wenn ich ehrlich bin nicht."gab Goku leicht verlegen zu. Ich mag Lügen nicht! 

(+Ich auch nicht+)

Vegeta liebkoste weiterhin die inzwischen feuchten, leicht salzigen und zitternden Wangen Goten´s, der immer wieder hemmungslos schluchzte. "Verzeih mir bitte!" bat ihn Vegeta mit zitternder Stimme, als er vor seinem Rechten Ohr kurz inne hielt und Goten vergrub seine Tränen dauraufhin in Vegeta´s Halsbeuge. Dieser ließ ihn gewähren und streichelte ihm mit der linken sanft über den Rücken, während er ihm mit seiner Rechten leicht den Nacken massierte. Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Goten dadurch langsam wieder und wagte es zu Vegeta´s Gesicht aufzuschauen. Immer noch schimmerten Tränen auf Goten´s geröteten Wangen und Vegeta konnte sich an diesem Anblick einfach nicht satt sehen, weshalb er Goten auch permanent ansah, bis er auf dessen Augen traf, die ihm so intensiv bewusst machten, was eben geschehen war, dass sich in ihm nun ein Feuerwerk der Freude zu entzünden begann. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu Goten's hinunter und lächelte ihn fröhlich an, bis dieser seine Augen und Vegeta´s Lippen verschloss.

Nach dieser zärtlichen Berührung, fiel Goten sein eigentlicher 'Auftrag' wieder ein, nämlich seiner Mutter bescheid zu sagen, wann sie das Essen auftischen konnte, das allerdings nur aufgrund dessen, dass sich Vegeta´s Magen mit einem lautstarken Knurren meldete.

"Wir sollten los." zwang Goten aus sich heraus. Mum ist bestimmt schon fuchsteufelswild, also sollten wir uns besser beeilen...Aber ich will nicht. Ich will hier nicht weg. Ich will nicht, dass er mich loslässt und geht. Er soll hier bleiben! Bei mir, in meinen Armen und ich in seinen! 

"Wozu?" Vegeta hatte anscheinend auch überhaupt gar keine Lust ihre Umarmung aufzulösen und Goten gehen zu lassen.

"Damit dein Magen nicht mehr knurrt?" versuchte es Goten.

"Ich hab eben Hunger." (Vegeta)

"Und Mutter hat seit gut 2 Stunden das Essen fertig." (Goten)

"Wer oder was sagt dir denn, dass ich solchen Hunger habe?" und Vegeta erhöhte leicht den Druck seiner um Goten geschlungenen Arme, was diesen zu einem erstaunten Blick und einer noch tieferen Röte führte, als sie sowieso schon auf seinen Wangen haftete.

"..Ähm..äh..tja, also..ich glaube..dein Magen?" lächelte Goten etwas schüchtern.

"Kann schon möglich sein, aber was glaubst du sonst noch? Ob das wohl mein einziger Hunger ist?" (Vegeta)

"Ich..ich weiß nicht." Goten wich Vegeta´s forderndem Blick aus.

Vegeta hatte versucht in Goten´s Augen nach Widerspruch zu forschen, er fand zwar keinen, aber da Goten seine Augen nun niederschlug, konnte Vegeta dieses unbekannte Gefühl in Goten´s Augen nicht länger erforschen und so suchte er wieder den Blickkontakt.

Goten spürte das zwar, konnte ihm aber gerade nicht in die Augen sehen, er wusste genau wie dumm es von ihm gewesen war, Vegeta das alles zu sagen, ihm einfach so seine Gefühle offen zu legen und dennnoch erschien es ihm so richtig und es war ihm auch so verdammt wichtig! Aber warum hatte er eigentlich diese blöde Ungewissheit in sich? Hatte Vegeta ihm denn nicht gesagt, dass er sich auch verliebt hatte? Und das sogar in ihn? Goten war ziemlich verwirrt. "Seit wann denn?"

"Was denn?" Er verhält sich plötzlich so komisch, ob ich zu weit gegangen bin? Und so lockerte Vegeta ihre Umarmung seinerseits ein wenig, was ihn allerdings große Anstrengung kostete.

Er will mich loslassen? Hat er etwa, vielleicht doch nicht so ganz die Wahrheit gesagt? 

"Vorhin..du-du hast gesagt..." (Goten)

"Schau mich an." flüsterte Vegeta leise, doch Goten schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Bitte!" hauchte er Goten´s Haarspitzen entgegen.

"N-" (Goten)

"Sag nichts." (Vegeta)

Goten verstand nicht, wie sollte er sonst die Antwort von Vegeta bekommen, die seine Zweifel zerstreuen konnte? sollte ich jetzt vielleich doch besser zu ihm aufsehen oder lass ich es lieber? 

"Ich sagte vorhin, ich habe mich auch verliebt, in dich! Das..meinst du doch oder?" Vegeta fühlte, dass die Haarspitzen Goten´s sein Gesicht hinunterkitzelten, um dann wieder ein Stück nach oben zu streichen. Ein Nicken, das war es also was er wissen wollte. seufz Ja..seit wann eigentlich?...?... 

"Das kann ich dir auch nicht so genau sagen. So etwas passiert nicht einfach von heut auf morgen. Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern wann es angefangen hat, aber wahrscheinlich ist das schon etwas länger her. Letzten Sommer, da hab ich es, glaub ich, zum erstenmal wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen. Ich hab einfach gespürt, das da etwas ist, was uns verbindet, etwas außergewöhnliches und seit dem hab ich versucht dir näher zu kommen, um dir das zu zeigen, aber du warst irgendwie nicht mehr da. Wenn Trunks dich angerufen hat, dann seid ihr meist zusammen in die Stadt oder habt mit Goku trainiert, statt mir den GR streitig zu machen. Ich hab deinen Vater so manches mal beneidet, dass er dich jeden Tag um sich haben darf, aber das ist ja auch normal so, schließlich verdanke ich dich ihm und keinem anderen, deshalb ist das wohl auch nur gerecht oder?" Vegeta hatte sehr langsam und deutlich gesprochen, da es ihm erstens nicht ganz leicht gefallen war über seine Gefühle zu sprechen und zweitens, weil er seine ganzen Erinnerungen hatte durchforsten müssen, um Goten´s Frage eine ihr gerecht werdende Antwort geben zu können. Er merkte, dass eine erneute Nässe seine Sachen durchdrang, das machte ihm zwar eigentlich nichts aus, aber es hieß für ihn auch, dass Goten wegen ihm weinte und das wollte er nicht. Weinen war für Saiyajins eine große Schwäche und einem anderen Artgenossen diese Schwäche zu entlocken, galt als eine Art großes Verbrechen und wurde entweder missachtet oder sogar schwer bestraft. Er legte seine Rechte wieder in Goten´s Nacken und wollte ihn nun mit 'Nachdruck' dazu bringen ihn anzusehen, aber Goten sah nicht auf, sondern begann zu reden und Vegeta, seinen Tränen gleich, sein Herz auszuschütten.

"Ich wusste schon früh, dass du eigentlich nicht so bist wie Mutter immer gesagt hat. Sie hat mir damals ziemlich viel Angst eingejagt und gemeint, ich solle dir bloß nie zu nahe kommen, weil du andernfalls sonstwas mit mir machen würdest. Trunks hat mir deshalb immer erzählt, dass du im Grunde sogar ganz nett bist und wir haben angefangen im GR zu trainieren. Ich hab bei unserem Training oft gegen Trunks verloren, aber eigentlich hätte ich vielleicht sogar ein Unentschieden erreichen können, aber im dazu entscheidenden Moment, kamst du meist geradewegs in mein Blickfeld und ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht mehr rühren. Du warst öfters sehr grob und gemein zu uns, aber ich war deshalb nie so richtig böse auf dich, obwohl Trunks sich meistens schon ziemlich darüber aufgeregt hat. Du brauchtest halt eine gewisse Zeit für dich, einen bestimmten Ort und du wolltest allein sein. Mal um nachzudenken und mal um zu vergessen.

Als Gohan erzählte, dass unser Vater zum Turnier kommen würde, da hab ich zum ersten mal dieses Leuchten in deinen Augen gesehen, ein einfach unbeschreibliches Feuer, dass in dir immer nur bei dem Gedanken an einen harten Kampf entflammte. Ich hab es nie verstanden, wieso ausgerechnet der Kampf es in dir entfacht hat, bis ich am Turnier teilgenommen hab und da wusste ich plötzlich, dass es keine Vorfreude auf den kommenden Sieg war, sondern eine Freude auf den Genuss eines jeden einzelnen Augenblicks, den der Kampf dauert. Es ist wie eine sich verändernde Erinnerung, man weiß nie so wirklich, was als nächstes passiert und doch weiß man eins ganz genau, man kann nicht verlieren. Du konntest nie verlieren, denn du bist ein Saiyajin, du lebst für den Kampf und deine Erinnerungen daran, aber gleichzeitig leidest du auch unter deinen Siegen, denn du weißt wieviel Zerstörung du verursachen könntest, wenn deine Kraft einmal, wodurch auch immer, außer Kontrolle gerät.

Es ist schwer ein Saiyajin zu sein, denn zwischen der Zerstörung und den Erinnerungen das richtige Maß zu finden, ohne dass zu viele Unbeteiligte dadurch Schaden finden, ist ein harter Kampf. Vielleicht einer der härtesten, denn es ist der Kampf mit sich selbst, zwischen Wünschen, Träumen und Ängsten, die auch ein Saiyajin hat."

...Wahrscheinlich ahnst du gar nicht einmal wie sehr du damit Recht hast... (Vegeta)

"Das tut weh, sehr weh sogar und nicht nur dir selbst! Auch anderen, die sich um dich sorgen, mir zumindest geht es so, weil ich dich liebe. Trotzdem weiß ich, dass du den Kampf liebst und das der Kampf allein dein Leben ist, deshalb will ich dich nicht einengen und das heißt..." Goten´s Stimme versagte, er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, er konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, konnte ihm nicht sagen wie es war, nämlich so das seine Liebe Vegeta wohl nur einengen und noch unglücklicher machen würde, weil er natürlich nur um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen versuchen würde ihn vom kämpfen abzuhalten und das wäre Vegeta´s Ende. Es wäre der Untergang der saiyanischen Rasse und Goten wäre daran Schuld! Er würde Vegeta nur noch mehr leiden lassen, als dieser es ohnehin schon tat, aber genau das, eben das, wollte Son-Goten nicht!

Das war auch sein Grund gewesen so lange zu schweigen. Es war das Argument auf das Goten sich gestützt hatte, um es ihm nie zu sagen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, denn Vegeta wusste jetzt bereits alles darüber und sogar noch viel mehr als das.

Bulma und ChiChi wurde es allmählich zu bunt, auf die Drei zu warten, während Goku auf glühenden Kohlen saß. Er ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber er versuchte verzweifelt Trunk´s Aura zu finden, um ihm zu sagen das er, um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, sagen sollte er habe mit Goten ein wenig trainiert. Und mit Vegeta und Goten, wollte er jetzt eigentlich noch nicht thelepatisch in Kontakt treten, sondern erst, wenn sie kurz vor dem Haus waren.

Als ChiChi und Bulma beschlossen nun selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen, gab er vor Gohan zum Essen runterholen zu wollen, ChiChi hatte da allerdings andere Pläne, denn Goku sollte vorher noch die Koffer aus dem Wagen laden.

Somit musste er die Frauen ins Freie begleiten und ihr Geschrei aus nächster Nähe ertragen.

Vegeta hatte zwar zuerst Schwierigkeiten seine Stimme wieder zu finden, doch als er sie dann wieder unter Kontrolle hatte begann er zu sprechen. Das eben Gehörte hatte ihn zwar zuerst ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, doch das leichte Zittern Goten´s machte ihm den Ernst der Lage bewusst und er musste einfach handeln.

"Was heißt das? Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass du mich einengst? Ich hab mich noch nie so befreit gefühlt wie jetzt in genau diesem Moment, in dem ich dich in meinen Armen halten darf." er drückte ihn stärker an sich "Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen, wenn es heißt dann von dir an deiner Seite aktzeptiert zu werden! Ich brauche den Kampf nicht mehr, nur noch dich! Du bringst das Feuer in meine Augen und sogar in meine Seele zurück, zwar ein neues anderes Feuer, aber ein mindestens genauso schönes und wärmendes, wenn nicht sogar noch viel mehr als nur das. Du gibst mir die Sicherheit, die ich brauche um dir meine Gefühle zeigen zu können und das hast du schon immer getan, sonst wäre es mit mir nie so weit gekommen, das ich erfahren habe was es heißt lieben zu können. Nur zu können, bloß das war es schon was mir so lange Zeit reichte, aber jetzt hast du mir die drei Worte gesagt, die alles verändert haben. Du hast mir von deinen Gefühlen für mich erzählt und es sind nicht deine Gefühle, denn es sind meine Gefühle, es sind meine Gefühle für dich, die es endlich geschafft haben so stark zu werden, dass sie wie ein Funken auf dich übergesprungen sind, nur um sich dann wie ein Lauffeuer in dir zu verbreiten. Ich liebe dich, Goten! Ich liebe dich wirklich und du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich es mich macht, auch von dir geliebt zu werden." Auch Vegeta´s Wangen benetzte die salzige Flüssigkeit nun, tropfte in die Haare Goten´s und rann an Goten´s linkem Ohr vorbei, seinen Hals hinunter und wurde vom Stoff von Goten´s T-Shirt gierig aufgesogen. Vegeta ließ seine wenigen Tränen zwar zu, allerdings verschwanden sie ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen waren.

"SON-GOTEN!" (ChiChi)

"TRUNKS!" (Bulma)

"WENN IHR EUER TRAINING NICHT SOFORT ABBRECHT, DANN KÖNNT IHR EUCH EUER MITTAGESSEN SELBER KOCHEN!" (ChiChi)

"So das sollte gereicht haben, um Vegeta auch gleich zu wecken." (Bulma)


	3. Chapter 3

Hallihallohallöchen! Wer hätt's gedacht es gibt mich noch!

Ich weiß ich hab sehr lange kein update zu dieser Story gemacht, nicht weil sie mir nicht gefällt oder ich nicht weiter geschrieben hab (glaubt mir min. bis K5 is alles da), aber weil ich wegen Desinteresse nicht weiter gepostet hab. Es gab irgendwie einfach keinen der das hier lesen wollte, also entschuldigt bitte falls ihr auf ein neues Kapitel gewartet habt und es nur nicht gekriegt habt nur weil ich so egoistisch war. (Aber ihr hättet ja schließlich auf euch aufmerksam machen können…)

Tja, unglaublich aber wahr! Es gibt ein **REVIEW**! Daher **HERZLICHEN DANK** an Lavendel:

Danke erst einmal, dass du dir überhaupt die Zeit für ein Review hierzu genommen hast. Ich hab echt nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass die Story hier überhaupt gelesen wird. Auf gibt's halt fast nur Englische Autoren…aber es gibt da ja auch noch dich! Deshalb hab ich ja jetz wieder gepostet.

Tja, wie schon erwähnt Bulma mag ich auch, manchmal zumindest. Das ist immer so eine Sache mit ihr, mal braucht man sie und mal kommt man auch ohne sie zurecht, aber an sich finde ich ist Bulma echt nett.

Das mit dem verwirren wird sich wohl so schnell nicht ändern, denn ehrlich gesagt bin ich ein wenig zu faul um meine bisher bereits geschriebenen Kapitel diesbezüglich zu überarbeiten…aber ich werde beim weiter schreiben darauf achten diese Klammern mit den Namen der sprechenden Person drin zu unterlassen, nur versprechen kann ich's nicht. Macht der Gewohnheit, aber inzwischen bin ich ohnehin eher dazu übergegangen die Personen mit ihren Initialen (wenn sie denn überhaupt einen Nachnamen haben) abzukürzen.

Danke auch, dass du die Story lesenswert findest. Ich hatte sie eigentlich für meine beiden Beta's geschrieben, die eigentlich eine GotenXTrunks haben wollten, aber nachdem Veggie unserm Goten dann so herzzerreißend seine Liebe gestanden hat, hab ich beschlossen, dass ich das einerseits nicht mehr ändern möchte und auch keine ganz neue Story schreiben will. Daher sind diese Pairings zu Stande gekommen. Ich persönlich hab auch erst sehr wenige Stories mit dem Pairing VegetaXGoten gelesen, wobei ich finde, dass es ein unglaublich interessantes Pairing ist.

Ein Spannungsbogen? Du wirst jetzt wahrscheinlich lachen, aber nach sage und schreibe 169KB(bisherige Länge der Story) hab ich doch tatsächlich angefangen langsam eine gewisse Spannung in die Story einzuarbeiten. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen, es wird noch spannend, versprochen! Und ein weiteres Pairing gibt's dann auch! Aber ich sag dir hier jetzt noch nicht welches, wobei es am Ende von Kapitel 5 oder 6 recht offensichtlich ist.

Naja, dann wünsch ich dir mal weiterhin viel Spass beim Lesen dieser Story und hoffe du bist von diesem eher kurzen Kapitel nicht enttäuscht, aber da ich mir nicht so ganz sicher bin, ob ich auf ein Lemon posten darf…hab ich's lieber zu nem eigenen Kapitel (4) gemacht, da ich das dann auf Annimexx (kennst du vielleicht) als adult hochladen kann.

**Kapitel 3:**

Plötzlich drangen ferne Rufe an ihre Ohren.

"SON-GOTEN!" (ChiChi)

"TRUNKS!" (Bulma)

"WENN IHR EUER TRAINING NICHT SOFORT ABBRECHT, DANN KÖNNT IHR EUCH EUER MITTAGESSEN SELBER KOCHEN!" (ChiChi)

"Training?" wunderte sich Goten.

"Ist dieses unzuverlässige Muttersöhnchen etwa immer noch nicht an eurem Haus angekommen!" Vegeta versuchte seine leichte Unsicherheit durch aufkommende Wut zu verbergen, denn er war es schließlich noch nicht gewohnt, so viele Gefühle auf einmal zu haben und durch solche 'Schwäche' Goten gegenüber, eine so große Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Er spürte Goten und dessen Wärme so deutlich wie noch nie und auch seine Liebe war für ihn so deutlich spürbar, dass sie ihm fast schon greifbar erschien.

"Scheint fast so." schmunzelte Goten leicht "Du? Vegeta?" flüsterte er.

"Ja?" seine Wut war verflogen, so viel mehr als nur wunderschön kam ihm der Klang von Goten´s Stimme vor, wenn er seinen Namen sagte.

"Was..was machen wir jetzt?" er sah zu ihm auf.

Vegeta sah ihm entgegen in dieses tiefe Schwarz und sah zwar Angst, aber keine Zweifel an ihrer Liebe.

"Willst du es ihnen sagen?" fragte Vegeta leise.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Nicht dass ich dich nicht genug..." (Goten)

"Ich weiß, ich versteh schon. Du hast noch zu viel Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, oder?" (Vegeta)

"Ich denke schon." (Goten)

"Dann sollten wir wohl besser getrennt zurückfliegen, oder?" (Vegeta)

Goten stürzte sich in diese Ozeane und drohte ertrinken zu wollen, nur um dem Moment ihres Abschieds zu entfliehen. Aber wie zu erwarten war, ließ Vegeta ihn nicht ertrinken, sondern errettete ihn, indem er seine Augen schloss. Goten nutzte seine Chance, um Vegeta eine weitere zärtliche Berührung zu stehlen. Es war nicht zu erklären warum, aber trotz extremstem Luftmangels, war ihr Kuss für Goten viel zu kurz gewesen. Vegeta ließ ihn los und sagte ihm noch. "Flieg du vor. Ja?"

"Na, gut." stimmte ihm Goten zu, nahm nun auch seine Arme von Vegeta´s Körper und wandte sich ab, um in Richtung Osten zu fliegen, aber er sah noch mal kurz zurück. Vegeta nickte ihm zu, er drehte sich wieder um und flog los.

Nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihm Vegeta in einigem Abstand.

Na, endlich! Goku bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich die Auren von Vegeta und Son-Goten in Bewegung setzten.

#Hey Goten!# (Goku)

#Ja?# (Goten)

#Ich hab gesagt, dass du mit Trunks trainieren warst, okay?# (Goku)

#Ist gut, ich halt mich dran.# (Goten)

#Überzeugst du bitte Vegeta, dass er ein wenig geschlafen hat, sonst reißt ChiChi mir den Kopf ab.# (Goku)

#Ich versuch´s.# (Goten)

#Dann kümmer ich mich jetzt darum, dass Trunks das auch weiß.# (Goku)

#Gut, ich komm jetzt gleich um den Berg.#

"Vegeta?" fragte Goten nach hinten und stoppte kurz, als sie noch vom Berg verdeckt waren. Dieser sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Vater hat uns wohl gesucht, aber halt nicht gefunden, deshalb hat er gesagt ich wär mit Trunks trainieren, während du ein wenig geschlafen hast. Ist das okay?"

Vegeta legte (von hinten) seine Arme um Goten´s Schultern und zog ihn an seine Brust, um ihm ins rechte Ohr zu flüstern. "Solange ich das nicht nur geträumt habe, ja!" Er küsste ihn noch sanft am Hals, direkt auf Goten´s rasende Halsschlagader.

"Aufgeregt?" (Vegeta)

"Ja. Aber das ist doch okay oder?" (Goten)

"Natürlich, wenn es für dich auch okay ist." (Vegeta)

"Mhm." (Goten)

Vegeta ließ ihn wieder los und schwebte ein paar Meter zurück, um Goten wieder einen 'Vorsprung' zu geben.

"Son-Goku!" (ChiChi)

"JA!" salutierte Goku.

"Du trägst die Koffer rein." (ChiChi)

"Geht klar!" Also schnappte er sich die ersten 3 und schleppte sie ins Haus.

"Ah, da sind sie!" bemerkte Goku beim reingehen in Richtung Küche.

"Na endlich, das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit! Ich hab schließlich schon seit über 2 Stunden das Mittagessen fertig!" ( Der Hausdrachen)

Plötzlich wurden sie aus ihrer wieder entstandenen Vertrautheit gerissen, denn sie hörten Stimmen.

"Ah, da sind sie!" (Goku)

"Na endlich, das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit! Ich hab schließlich schon seit über 2 Stunden das Mittagessen fertig!" ( Der Hausdrachen)

Sie fuhren erschreckt auseinander und Trunks versuchte noch ein wenig seine Haare zu ordnen, als er auch schon die Vorhänge aufzog und aus dem Fenster stürzte.

Kaum draußen angekommen, hielt Gohan ihn auch schon auf.

"Nicht so schnell! Wann sehn wir uns?" (Gohan)

"Heut Abend?" (Trunks)

"Goten ist nachtaktiv!" (Gohan)

"Und du musst den ganzen Tag lang lernen!" schmollte Trunks.

Gohan zog ihn nochmal zurück, um ihn mit einem kleinen Kuss zu besänftigen. "Ich geb dir ein Zeichen und hol dich dann nach 10 Minuten unterm Fenster ab, ja?"

"Welches Zeichen?" (Trunks)

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mich unten abmelde, vorgebe ins Bett zu gehen.." (Gohan)

"Und was soll ich machen? Dir einfach nachschleichen?" (Trunks)

"Warum nicht?" Trunks wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, aber Gohan war schneller. "Nein, wir treffen uns unterm Fenster, sobald du kannst und denk an deine Aura. Ich bin da." noch ein kleiner Kuss und er ließ ihn gehen.

Trunks schwebte zu Boden, ließ ein Minimum seiner Aura wieder spürbar werden und wollte schon fast durch die Hintertür in die Küche treten, in der sich Bulma und ChiChi angeregt unterhielten, als er innehielt.

#Trunks? Wo bist du?# (Goku)

#Kurz vor der Küchentür.# (Trunks)

#Hilfst du mir bitte mit den Koffern. Ich muss noch kurz mit dir reden, bevor du deiner Mutter und ChiChi in die Hände fällst.# (Goku)

#Ja, gut. Ich komm sofort# und Trunks begab sich zur Vordertür des Hauses.

Vegeta spürte nun die Aura seines Sohnes wieder. Gut, die Standpauke, wenigstens irgend etwas womit ich mich ablenken kann. Ich darf nicht den ganzen Nachmittag nur an ihn denken, sonst merken die Anderen noch was und das will er schließlich nicht, also müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein. 

Er ließ sich ein weiteres Stück zurückfallen, bis sein Sohn in Sicht kam und er die Geschwindigkeit hielt und versuchte möglichst müde auszusehen. Er hatte schließlich geschlafen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er nicht gerade so aussah, aber wenn er es schaffte Trunks zu täuschen, dann konnte er auch Bulma und den Rest täuschen.

Goten flog ein wenig schneller, als er Trunks sah, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater es geschafft hatte ihn zu erreichen, da dessen Aura noch vor mindestens einer Minute nicht zu spüren gewesen war.

"Trunks!" sagte er eindringlich, so dass ihre Mütter ihn bestimmt nicht gehört haben konnten.

Goten landete vor ihm. "Wie siehst du denn aus?" (Trunks)

"Was meinst du?" Goten verstand nicht.

"Deine Augen sind ganz rot, was war denn?" (Trunks)

"Ach, das! Tja, das sind die Gräser schuld, ich glaub ich bekomm so was wie'n Heuschnupfen." (Goten)

Sie nahmen ein paar Koffer und trugen sie ins Haus. (+Das kommt davon wenn man zu viel heult.+)

"Soll ich Mum fragen, ob sie dir was dagegen mixt?" (Trunks)

"Nein, nein lass mal. Ich denk das geht schon wieder weg." Ein anderes Thema..ein Thema! Goten war durch Trunks unerwartete Frage ziemlich verwirrt und ihm fiel es einfach nicht ein, Trunks nach ihrem Training zu fragen.

Als sie die Treppe hinter sich hatten, kam ihnen Goku entgegen.

"Da seid ihr ja!" er fragte absichtlich nicht wo sie gewesen waren.

"Du wolltest mit mir reden oder wie war das?" (Trunks)

"Ja, könntest du mir aus der Patsche helfen?" (Goku)

"Wie das denn?" (Trunks)

"Naja, weil du deine Aura gelöscht hast, konnte ich dich nicht finden und weil Bulma und ChiChi unbedingt wissen wollten wo du steckst, musste ich ein wenig schwindeln und hab ihnen erzählt, dass du mit Goten Trainieren bist. Ich weiß ja, lügen ist nicht so ganz richtig, aber etwas anderes ist mir einfach nicht eingefallen. Du hattest sicher wieder irgendwas wichtiges zu erledigen." (Goku)

"Ja, danke. Okay, dann bleib ich bei dem Vorschlag, wenn das okay ist Goten?" (Trunks)

"Ja, klar!" Die perfekte Ausrede, für mein unerklärliches Verschwinden!..ohne Vegeta mit hineinziehen zu müssen...Wie Vater wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn er von uns wüsste? In der Stadt haben wir doch mal so ein Pärchen gesehen..Mutter ist natürlich ausgeflippt, aber soweit ich mich daran erinnern kann, hat Vater kein Einziges ihrer kritischen Gegenargumente unterstützt..er meinte nur, das müsse doch eigentlich jeder selbst entscheiden. Ob ich ihm vielleicht doch etwas davon erzählen sollte, dass ich mich verliebt habe und meine Liebe sogar erwiedert wird? Aber was wenn er es genauso aufnimmt wie Mutter? Trotzdem, sonst kann ich auch immer gut mit Vater reden und er versteht immer was ich meine und versucht in der Regel nie mich von meiner Position abzubringen, es sei denn sie ist falsch oder hat sogar negative Auswirkungen auf mich. Ich glaub ich versuch´s einfach mal, ich werd ihn heut schon noch irgenwann allein erwischen. (Goten, inzwischen zuversichtlich)

"Gut, dann lassen wir das so. Wo eigentlich?" (Trunks)

"Hier im Wald." (Goku)

"Na, dann." (Trunks)

Als alle Koffer in den drei sehr verschiedenen Gästezimmern verstaut waren, klopfte Goku an die Tür von Gohan´s Zimmer.

"Gohan. Das Essen ist jetzt fertig." (Goku)

"Ist gut ich komm gleich, ich mach nur den Absatz zu ende, ja?" (Gohan)

"Dann sag ich unten bescheid." und Goku ging die Treppe herunter, dicht gefolgt von Goten. Trunks ließ sich etwas zurück fallen und schlich sich durch Gohan´s Tür.

"Kommst du?" fragte er verführerisch, als er mit dem Rücken an der geschlossenen Türe von Gohan´s Zimmer lehnte und mit den Händen geschickt und lautlos den Schlüssel langsam im Schloss umdrehte.

"Sofort!" Gohan stand auf und sie tauschten einen zwar kurzen aber wilden Kuss aus, bevor sie Gohan´s Zimmer wieder verließen, um sich zum Essen in die Küche zu begaben, da Gohan meinte, dass ihre beider Abwesenheit wohl doch etwas zu auffällig seie, wenn auch noch Gohan´s Zimmertüre abgeschlossen wäre.

Vegeta war bereits in der Küche, als Goku und Goten eintraten, allerdings schienen die beiden Frauen ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn erst als kurz nach ihnen auch Trunks und Son-Gohan die Küche bevölkerten, wurden sie beachtet, was natürlich in der Form eines lauten fast Schreiens geschah.

"Setzt euch!" (Der son'sche Hausdrachen)

Alles folgte diesem Befehl und dadurch blieb die Standpauke, von der Vegeta sich vorgenommen hatte, sie seinem Sohn an den Kopf zu werfen, aus. Goku saß, als Hausherr natürlich am Tischkopf, der Wand gegenüber. Vegeta hatte diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht einmal darüber gemault, obwohl er sonst meistens so weit ausrastete, dass ChiChi Goku den Platz zur häuslichen Sicherheit räumen ließ, was Bulma darauf schob, dass er wohl noch etwas müde war. ChiChi saß rechts von Goku, um schneller am Herd zu sein.

Links neben Goku saß Vegeta, neben diesem Bulma und neben Bulma, hatte Gohan wieder seinen Stammplatz an der Wand eingenommen. Goten saß rechts neben seiner Mutter und links neben Trunks, der den Platz gegenüber von Gohan ergattert hatte.

ChiChi hatte den Tisch wirklich geschmackvoll gedeckt, was die Saiyajins und ihre Söhne jedoch nur wenig interessierte, viel mehr begeisterten sie sich für das leckere Essen selbst.

Während dem Essen, sahen Gohan und Trunks immer wieder zueinander rüber, was jedoch niemand bemerkte, weil der Rest der Anwesenden einfach zu sehr in eine totlangweilige Unterhaltung vertieft war, wie in Bulma´s und ChiChi´s Fall, das Essen nur so in sich rein stopfte, dass für andere Dinge kein Platz und keine Zeit mehr blieb (+Goku+) oder, wie in Vegeta´s und Goten´s Fall, so viel wie möglich hinunter zu würgen versuchte.

Auch Goten und Vegeta sahen immer mal wieder kurz zu dem anderen, jedoch weitaus unauffälliger. Sie merkten die Blicke des anderen zwar, doch im Regelfall, verpassten sie sich vom Timing ihrer Blicke her. Trunks und Gohan machten das jedoch extra etwas zu auffällig und zu häufig, als normal nötig gewesen wäre, aber da sie von den anderen ja schließlich keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt bekamen, war es ihnen doch kaum anders möglich.

Nach dem Essen, waren Bulma und ChiChi mit spülen beschäftigt und der Rest ging in den Garten, setze sich an einen großen Tisch und spielte Karten. Zuerst Rommé und dann MauMau, bis es Vegeta zu langweilig wurde und er sich mit einem, "Was soll dieses dämliche Spiel eigentlich! So ein langweiliger Blödsinn!", verabschiedete.

Er warf eine Kapsel und siehe da, es war nichts geringeres als ein transportabler GR.

"Gute Idee, Vegeta!" rief Goku begeistert.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht! Sag dem Weib, sie soll bloß nicht wieder reinkommen und nerven. Ich will schlafen! Ist das klar?" grummelte Vegeta zurück.

"Ja gut." Goku´s Begeisterung schwand dahin und er war im Endeffekt wieder bei den Karten.

Goten war nicht ganz klar, warum Vegeta sich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder zurückzog, aber vielleicht und das kam ihm nun doch schon recht wahrscheinlich vor, war es einfach nur, weil die Anderen Anwesenden da waren und so ihre einsame Zweisamkeit störten. Er versuchte immer wieder alleine mit seinem Vater sein zu können, da er mit ihm reden wollte, aber irgendwie wurden sie immer unterbrochen, wenn Goten seinen Vater gerade ansprechen wollte. Und da außerdem Vegeta so ziemlich auf´s Deutlichste klar gemacht hatte, dass er alleine sein wollte, kam Goten auch erst gar nicht auf den Ansatz der Idee daran etwas zu ändern.

Als das Abendessen fertig war, kam Vegeta nicht und seine Anwesenheit, blieb auch den ganzen Abend über aus. Später saßen dann alle im Wohnzimmer und sahen Fern. Gohan meinte nach knapp einer Stunde: "Ich geh noch ein wenig in meinen Büchern stöbern und bin dann im Bett, ja?"

Von ChiChi wurde ihm die Erlaubnis dazu natürlich sofort erteilt.

Bulma ging kurz darauf müde und geschafft ins Bett und ChiChi begleitete sie, damit sie sich besser zurecht fand und den inzwischen vermeintlich schlafenden Gohan nicht weckte.

Goku wurde mit der Zeit auch langsam schläfrig, ging jedoch nicht ins Bett, er wollte mindestens noch so lange durchhalten, bis er mit Goten alleine war, denn er glaubte je schneller er mit ihm reden würde, umso besser und den ganzen Tag über hatte er auch nur für den Anfang einer kurzen Unterredung mit seinem jüngsten Sohn herzlich wenig Zeit gehabt, da ChiChi ihn in der Regel immer auf Trab gehalten hatte, wenn dieser gerade mal nicht mit Geben oder Mischen dran gewesen war. Dieser allerdings besaß ein beneidenswertes Durchhaltevermögen, wenn es darum ging lange wach zu bleiben und so schlief Goku im Sessel ein, während Trunks und Goten weiterhin Fern sahen.

Nach einiger Zeit ging dann auch Trunks, als er es geschafft hatte ein glaubwürdiges Gähnen hinzukriegen und Goten zappte noch ein bischen durch die Programme, bis er bei einer Kochsendung ankam. Als er sich das ansah, bekam er langsam Hunger. Ihm fiel ein, dass Vegeta seit dem Mittagessen nichts mehr gegessen hatte, er jedoch schon. Wenn Goten also jetzt schon wieder Hunger hatte, dann musste Vegeta doch auch welchen haben. Er entschloss sich in die Küche zu gehen und ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Auf seinen im Sessel schlafenden Vater achtete er dabei nicht im geringsten, da dieser weder schnarchte, noch der Sessel im inzwischen vergangenen Lichtschein des Fernsehers sichtbar gewesen war.

Trunks stieg die Treppen zu seinem Gästezimmer hoch, ging hinein und löschte dann seine Aura. Er öffnete sein Fenster und flog hinaus, da es SpätFrühling war, war es noch angenehm warm. Trunks ließ sich leise bis auf den Boden hinabsinken und flüsterte. "Gohan?" Und schon wurde er von einem Kuss und einer stürmischen Umarmung überfallen.

Gohan zog ihn vom Haus weg und zu einem Wald, seine Lippen verließen die Trunks´s währenddessen jedoch keine Millisekunde.

"Wo willst du hin?" fragte ihn Trunks, als Gohan an seinem Ohr knabberte.

"Erst mal weg von hier, ich hab ´nen Zettel geschrieben, dass wir zelten sind." (Gohan)

"Was? Aber.." (Trunks)

"Mutter findet den Zettel nur, wenn wir zu spät zurück kommen. Also sollten wir besser gleich aufbrechen, damit wir mehr Zeit haben." er küsste ihn wieder fordernd und dann flogen sie los. Nach Norden, er nahm direkt Kurs auf die Berghütte, in die sie sich immer zurückzogen.

Goten kramte ein wenig im Kühlschrank, bis er glaubte genug zusammen zu haben, um Vegeta einigermaßen satt zu kriegen und nahm dann alles mit. Er ging ins Freie zu dem GR, in den Vegeta vor Stunden verschwunden war und klopfte einmal an. Als er keine Antwort erhielt öffnete er die Türe und ging hinein. Es war stockdunkel und so suchte Goten erst einmal nach einem Lichtschalter. Er fand aber keinen. Also versuchte er sich eine andere, zwar nur geringe, aber vorhandene Lichtquelle zu Nutze zu machen. Das reflektierte Licht der Sterne, kam durch wenige runde Fenster, die Vegeta nicht mit einer Art Stahlrollo verschlossen hatte. Goten fand 3 Meter rechts von ihm eine Tür. Dummerweise hatte er nicht die Küche, sondern das Bad erwischt, das merkte er gleich an dem Duft, der ihm entgegenströmte. Vegeta´s Haare rochen genauso, irgenwie unbändig, aber auch angenehm und sanft. Ob das an dem Shampoo oder an Vegeta lag war Goten zwar nicht ganz klar, aber im Grunde zählte ja auch nur Vegeta selbst für ihn, weshalb er nicht länger darüber nachdachte.

Goten versuchte die nächste Tür und hatte Glück, es war die Küche, aber er fand wieder keinen Lichtschalter. Also stellte er einfach alles Essen auf dem Tisch ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach Vegeta. Es blieb nur noch eine Türe übrig, und diese öffnete Goten nun einen Spalt breit.

"Vegeta?" fragte er in den Raum hinein. Aber er bekam wieder keine Antwort. Also schob er sich fast lautlos durch den Türspalt in den Raum hinein und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt konnte er wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr sehen, aber er spürte, dass auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers ein Sofa stand und dem Gegenüber, also auf der Seite links von der Tür ein Bett. Eine Art Ehebett, allerdings mit durchgehender Matratze und ungefähr 15 Zentimeter schmaler. Goten schritt auf das Bett zu und machte Vegeta´s fast gänzlich gelöschte Aura in der Mitte des Bettes aus. Soweit Goten es erkennen konnte, lag Vegeta auf der Seite und wandt ihm den Rücken zu. Er setzte sich leicht auf die Matratze und beugte sich Richtung Bettmitte. Er legte seine Rechte auf Vegeta´s, von der Decke unbedeckte, Schulter, nur um festzustellen, dass er wohl ohne Oberteil schlief und wollte ihn sanft schütteln, um ihn nicht zu abrupt aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, denn dass er schlief schien Goten sicher, so langsam und gleichmäßig wie er atmete..."Vegeta? Wach auf. Hast du Hunger?"

Er hörte ein "Ja!" und spürte mit einem Ruck, dass Vegeta sich umgedreht hatte, seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn feurig küsste. Goten war zuerst total überrumpelt, fühlte dann jedoch wieder den ihm inzwischen bekannten Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief und küsste ihn dann genauso feurig zurück.


End file.
